marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyonder (Pre-Retcon)
Summary The Beyonder is a cosmic entity of immense power. The living embodiment of The Beyond Realm, a reality outside of the Marvel multiverse, he utilizes his powers over reality, space, and time to observe the neverending battle between good and evil, serving as both an ally and enemy to Earth's greatest heroes. Powers and Stats Tiering System:' High 1-B | 1-A' Name:' The Beyonder, The One From Beyond, The One Who is All, Frank Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable (As the character stated, "he" was made of energy and could assume any gender that "he" wanted) Age: Unknown'Classification:' Embodiment of the Beyond Realm, a larger separate multiverse from the regular Marvel setting. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (types 1, 3, 4, and likely 10), Reality Warping, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Darkness and Light Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Likely High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Omnipresence (while within The Beyond Realm), BFR, Shapeshifting, Magic, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Invisibility, Resurrection, Possession, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis Attack Potency:''' '''High Hyperverse level (He was stated to be an infinite dimensional being, and had millions of times greater power than that contained within an infinite-dimensional multiverse) | Outerverse level (He was stated to be beyond infinite dimensions and beyond all space, time and dimensions several times, and existed beyond the Marvel multiverse. He was stated to be the mightiest being in all of existence, which likely placed him above Oblivion) Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant. Omnipresent within the Beyond-Realm Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Irrelevant Range: At least High Hyperversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: The Beyonder did formerly not know about the regular Marvel multiverse, and had to learn everything by experience. The existence of anything except himself was eventually turning him emotionally unstable, as he wanted to return to the perfection of completeness within himself. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. This profile covers The Beyonder as he was originally portrayed in Secret Wars I and Secret Wars II, not after he was submitted to several retcons by later writers, such as stating that he was in fact an Incomplete Cosmic Cube. Despite claiming to be omnipotent on different occasions, he had to exert himself to defeat the Molecule Man, he was once emotionally overloaded by the Rachel Summers Phoenix wielding a portion of his power, after which he collapsed on the ground, his power was also temporarily stolen by Doctor Doom, and he briefly transferred it to a machine, or gave half of it to the Dazzler. Although he stated that he would have trouble bringing back Death, this is contradicted by the fact that after he placed much of his power in a cup to destroy the entity, he was still stated to be stronger than every other cosmic being in the room combined, which included The Living Tribunal. Furthermore, he managed to bring Death back with Dave's sacrifice relatively easily. The Puma, when in perfect harmony with the universe, was once claimed to be capable of killing him, but this was left unproven, and seems extremely illogical.